1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the cleaning of gases of all types.
2. Description of the Invention
The concept of Inertial Separators, such as the Cyclone, are well known in the art, and utilize the relatively high inertia of the solid and liquid particles in the gas stream to separate them from the gas stream. Shortcomings of inertial separators include inability to remove smaller particles, and inability to reduce particulate content of the gas stream to a point where it would be suitable for most uses or meet most air quality standards without additional gas cleaning.
The concept of Electrostatic Precipitators is likewise well known in the art, and typically utilizes an electrostatic field between two or more electrodes charged with HVDC or pulsed DC Electricity to deflect particles out of a gas stream. Shortcomings of this type of system include extreme sensitivity to overloads of particles, and sneakage (some of the gas with entrained particles going through the system in such a way so as to bypass the electrostatic field(s), and hence not be cleaned).
The present invention combines electrostatic precipitators into various types of inertial separators, partially or completely eliminating the shortcomings of both earlier types, and synergistically enhancing the effectiveness so as to be more efficient and effective than a traditional inertial separator and traditional electrostatic precipitator connected and operated in series, as well as saving in space and materials of construction.
Briefly, the invention comprises one or more conventional inertial separator(s) with one or more conventional inertia separator(s) having one or more electrodes installed therein and insulated from part or all of the inertial separator(s). It should be noted that one or more conventional parts of the inertial separator(s) can also be insulated from other parts of the inertial separator(s) and used to function as electrodes. The electrostatic field can be maintained between different parts of the inertial separator(s), between one (or more) added electrodes and the inertial separator, or between two or more added electrodes.